pulau kincir angin
by mr.galau
Summary: brook membuat kesalahan dalam sebuah konser...!


pulau kincir angin'

Funfic Brook seri ke 6.!

Disebuh pulau desa kokoyashi.!  
Nojiko yang mendengar kabar yang mengatakan kelompok topi jerami telah musna ber zaira ke makam ibu angkatnya belle-mere.!

"apakah aku salah membiarkan nami pergi.!  
Apakah aku salah mempercayai mereka.?" keluh nojiko meneteskan air mata didepat makam ibu angkatnya.

"kau tak salah dan yakinlah nami baik baik aja.!" ulas

seorang pria setengah baya

"pak gen dari mana kau tau aku disini!" tanya nojiko menghapus air matanya.

"aku tau karna aku sudah mengagap dirimu anakku, setiap ada masalah kau pasti kesini" terang genzo

seminggu setelah kejadian itu nojiko dipanggil kepala desa kokoyashi.!

"ada apa gerangan pak gen memanggil" tanya nojiko

"besok akan ada artis ternama akan konser ke desa ini.!" ulas genzo sambil menatap foto nami

"terus kenapa kau memanggil ku" seru nojiko

"jumput dia dan ajak dia kesini" perinta genzo

"kenapa harus aku.!" keluh nojiko

"karna pirasatku mengatakan dia tau akan keadaan nami" terang genzo

"okelah kalau begitu" ucap nojiko

ke esokan harinya  
dipelabuhan

"ya hohoho dimana kita sekarang"tanya brook

"sekarang kita di desa kokoyashi"jawab menejer

"ya ho ho ho" seru brook mulai melamun akan masa lalu

lamunan brook.

"hai brook apa yang kau lakukan" sapa Sanji

"ups diam" seru brook yang tengah mengintip nami mandi.

"coba saya mau lihat" ulas sanji ikut ngintip

"sungguh tubuh yang indah tapi kenapa ada tato yang merusak kulit" keluh brook

"itu tato kincir angin yang menandakan kampung halamannya" jelas Sanji.

kembali kepelabuhan

"apakah anda soul king" tanya nojiko kepada sang menejer

"bukan saya tapi dia" kata menejer menunjuk brook yang melamun

"mungkin ini desa nami sikucing pencuri" ucap brook yang baru lepas melamun.

"apa kau mengenalnya" tanya nojiko seperti orang kesurupan mendengar kata brook

"tenang nona siapa yang tak mengenal nami sikucing pencuri" tegas sang menejer.

"lalu kenapa dia tau ini desa nami."ulas nojiko

"Soul king memang penggemar SHP lagu2 tentang SHPnya selalu menjadi deretan terdasyat mungkin ia bisa memberi alasan" tegas sang menejer

"ya hohoho saya bilangkan mungkin, mungkin br'arti saya hanya menduga" ulas brook

"kenapa kau bisa menduga setepat itu" kata nojiko ingin menyelidik lebih jauh

"itu dari poster buronnya yang memiliki tato kincir angin" tegas brook

"kalau begitu saya mintak maaf, saya nojiko saya anak angkat kepala desa kokoyashi" kata nojiko memperkenalkan diri

"kalau begitu ayo ketempat kepala desa" seru sang menejer

"baiklah" unjar nojiko

_

dirumah kepala desa  
ruang tamu.

"oh nami san apa gerangan keberadaan" keluh genzo sambil memandang foto nami ukuran jumbo diruang tamu

"yo hohoho.! Yakin lah suatu saat SHP akan kembali menguncang dunia" tegas brook yang baru saja datang.!

"artis Soul king ternyata anda sudah datang" kata genzo

"wow, foto awak kapal SHP yang palingku kagumi" terang brook melihat foto nami berukuran jumbo.

"ternyata setan juga bisa mengagumi sesuatu" keluh sang menejer.

"apa maksudmu setan" tanya genzo

"enggak saya hanya mengigau"ucap menejer ngeles

"ya ho ho ho" tawa brook melihat sang menejer salah tingkah

"kalau begitu mari saya antar kekamar yang sudah saya siapkan.!"ucap pak genzo

"ayo soul king" ajak sang menejer.

"menejer saja duluan saya mau lihat-lihat dulu." seru brook

brook pun tinggal bersama nojiko

"yo hohoho.! Melihat celana dalam anda" ulas brook

"plak.!" tamparan keras dari nojiko mendarat dipipi brook.

"maaf,! Maksud saya bolehkah saya melihat tempat nami dulu" tanya brook

"sebegitu ingin taunya anda dengan awak kapal SHP" ulas Nojiko

"apa nami saudara anda nojiko-san"terka brook

"benar.! Mari saya antar kekamarnya.!" ajak nojiko

"ya hohoho. Kamar.!" seru brook membayangkan XXX

sampainya di sebuah kamar.!  
Clak" suara nojiko mengidupkan lampu kamar yang sangat berantakan seperti bukan kamar wanita disana sini banyak gambar peta.!

"ya hohoho.! Memang navigator yang handal" ulas brook

"ia mulai mengambar peta ketika usia 7 tahun" terang nojiko

"usia 7 tahun pantas ia bisa mengendalikan cuaca" guman brook

"siapa anda sebenarnya soul king, untuk seorang pengemar kau terlalu banyak tau" keluh nojiko

"suatu saat kau pasti akan tau siapa aku" ulas brook

"siapa anda sebenarnya.!"tanya nojiko sambil memberi tinjuan cinta ala nami

"ya hohoho ternyata kau sekuat nami"kata brook tersungkur dengan benjolan dikepala

"cepat katakan"tegas nojiko

"okey. Saya adalah musisi yg menjadi awak kapal Thousend Sunny sebelum kejadian di shabody" ulas brook menyerah.

"apa yang tejadi dishabody" tanya nojiko

"disana kami dibuat berpisah" ulas brook

"jadi bagaimana keadaan nami" tanya nojiko

"aku tak tau tapi yang pasti kami akan bangkit dengan kekuat baru yaho ho ho" terang brook

"begh.! Jadi itu yang terjadi."keluh nojiko

"jadi bagaimana bolehkah aku melihat celana dalam mu" ulas brook

"sampai kapanpun tidak" kata nojiko geram dan mengusir brook

Ke esokan harinya.  
Waktu Konser Soul king pun tiba.!

Lagu demi lagu pun dinyanyikan brook..

"yo ho ho seperti biasa sebagai penutup singel terbaru kali adalah sexy" ulas brook

yo hohoho musik

I love nami-san  
nami nami kucing pencuri.  
Pencuri pencuri hati.  
Gadis cantik yang telah mencuri hati ku.  
Nami nami ada kata yang inginku sampaikan pada mu.  
Suatu saat aku ingin melihat celana dalam mu.!

Blak blak blak" tiba-tiba para penonton melempar botol air meneral,kaleng dansebagainya"

"hai Soul king jangan melecehkan nami san"seru penonton melempar kaleng

konser soul king pun menjadi tempat keributan

"begh.! Bagaimana ini.!" keluh menejer

"beli kacang beli burbur..! KABUR.!" seru brook mengabil langkah seribu meninggalkan pentas.

"tunggu.!" keluh sang menejer

konser pun bubar.!

Disisi lain.

"bagaimana hari2 nami bersamanya" guman nojiko

"apa benar nami bersamanya" tanya genzo

"tidak.! Maksudku aku bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan nami"kata nojiko ngeles.

"sampai kapan pun tak akan ku biar itu terjadi" keluh genzo

dipelabuhan kapal Soul king pulang tanpa membawa alat musiknya kembali.!

"KONSER KALI INI KITA RUGI BESAR" UJAR SANG menejer menunjukan sifat aslinya

"Maaf menejer" kata brook

"kata Maaf tak mendatangkan uang" ulas sang menejer

disisi lain.!  
Semua warga yang kesal membawa tongkat, padang dan lain lain  
"kebali kau kami akan membunuhmu" seru semua warga yang marah  
-END-


End file.
